Who Ate the Pharaoh's Cookies?
by epickiya14
Summary: Someone has been eating Yami's cookies? Who's the cookie thief? Yami will find the accused!


Summary: Someone has been eating Yami's cookies? Who's the cookie thief?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Wish I did, but I don't.

Notes: Tashi is my character!

**A Yu-Gi-Oh! FanFunny**

Who Ate the Pharaoh's Cookies?

It was like any other day in Domino City. The gang was over at the Game Shop, playing whatever games came to their minds. It has been a year since the group has been fully intact. Yugi, Ryou, and Malik's yamis managed to regain their own bodies to live with their hikaris. Marik became less insane, Bakura was less violent, and Yami was softer. Kaiba and his younger have joined the group. Mokuba insures because Seto was in love with the former Pharaoh, which Kaiba denies. Ishizu and her brother moved into Domino City. Mai was still the same old Mai. Serenity and she became close friends. Duke decided to become part of the group, along with his cousin, Tashi Devlin. Tashi was far shorter than Yugi, which surprised the group. Yet, he had the personality mix of Yugi, Yami, and Duke. Right now, he watched as Bakura and Marik argued who won actually won Monopoly.

"Guys, it's seriously not a big deal." he said calmly. The two glared at the violet eyed boy who quivered under their murderous stares. He hid behind his older cousin's back. Duke sighed. "Tashi is right." Malik walked to his yami and smacked his head. "Marik, you don't have to act so damn childish." Marik sighed and crossed his arms. "Whatever." Tea looked around the room and frowned. "Where' Yami?" she asked. Instantly, everybody looked around the room. Except Yugi Moto. "He's probably still sleeping. Yami isn't much of a morning person." "He's Yami! What do you expect?" Mai asked. Seto rolled his eyes. "To be more 'serious'?" he teased. Mokuba chuckled. "As if you want that." Joey and Tristan laughed. Kaiba glared. They stopped laughing. Ryou sighed. "Anyone want to play 'Truth or Dare'?" Suddenly a loud clatter of broken glass filled their ears. The gang ran upstairs to the kitchen and gasped. Yugi paled seeing his darker half by an opened fridge. Yami had a murderous look in his sharp eyes. His silk black pants and shirt was drenched with milk. By his feet were shards of glass and milk. In his hand was an empty container. "Uh? Yami?" Yami turned slowly to the group. "Who… did… it?" Everyone blinked. "Did what, Yami?" Serenity asked. Yami growled and turned red with anger. "Someone ate my cookies!" "It wasn't me!" Yugi shouted. Yami looked to him. He walked over the glass and over to the shaking hikari. "I trust to believe you, but my heart tells me otherwise." Yugi fainted hearing that tone. Tashi paled. "Uh… Pharaoh?" "What?!" Tashi squeaked. "Um… what if Yugi didn't eat the cookies?" Yami shrugged. "Don't know, but I will find out who in Ra's name ate my cookies."

For the rest of the day, everyone was scared to approach the Pharaoh. Even Kaiba! Yami sat isolated from everyone in a laid back chair. His arms and legs crossed. Tashi and Duke had left to the store for snacks, since Joey and Tristan decided to eat the kitchen. Yugi sighed and walked over to this darker half and sat on the arm of his chair. "Yami, would it make you feel better if I brought you another batch of cookies?" "No. I personally baked those cookies!" Yugi sighed again. "Yami, stop sulking. Kaiba, talk to him." Said CEO blinked. "The fuck you preach!" "Big brother!" Kaiba grumbled and stalked over to the growling Yami. "Yami, what will it take for you to stop the bullshit?" "I don't like your tone, Kaiba." Seto growled a little. "Tell me." "For whoever to admit they ate my cookies and I'll spare everyone's souls." Everyone in the room paled. Yes, even the pale Bakuras. "Uh… Yami? Maybe you should just let it go." Tristan suggested. Yami glared to the spiked hair boy. Tristan sighed and rested his head on Duke's lap, who gave him a questioning look. Yami stood. "Okay. If the suspect coughs up his guilt, I want hurt anybody. If not, each of you will pay the price!" With those words he walked up the stairs.

A week passed since the cookie incident. Yami baked another batch of cookies and waited for anyone who ate them. Sure enough, someone did eat them. "Okay! Someone tell me who ate the cookies!" he shouted, walking into the living room. Everyone turned to him unsure. "Yami, you might be dreaming, hon." Mai said. Yami growled. Then he smirked. "That's okay. I have evidence. Before I show the tape anyone wants to confess?" No one spoke. Yami smiled and turned on the television. "I was hoping for that." He turned on the tape and everyone began to watch it. Yugi frown his brows when he saw the cookie thief. "Grandpa?" "Someone called?" Said old man walked in. Yami sighed and crossed his arms. "Grandpa, did you really eat my cookies?" Grandpa broke down. "I didn't mean it! They were just too good!" Yugi tapped Yami's shoulder. "Are you going to punish him?" Yami shook his head. "No. At least he was honest." "Speaking of honest, Yami, I have something to confess." Marik said. Yami raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" "I ate your brownies." Silence.

"WWWWWHHHHHAAAAATTTTTTT?!"

**The End**

Please Review!


End file.
